scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Robin
: | actor= Casey Kasem Jason Marsden }} Robin is the crime-fighting younger sidekick of Batman, and together they protect Gotham City from the supervillains who run amok. They are also members of the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City and the Super Friends. When not with Batman, he also leads his own team, the Teen Titans. , issue 4. Physical appearance Robin is black-haired Caucasian teenaged male with an athletic build. He wears a black domino mask, a yellow cape, a green undershirt with green gloves, shoes and briefs, a red overshirt with a yellow "R" in the black-circle, a black utility belt with a yellow buckle and flesh colored tights. Personality Insert details here. Skills and abilities Insert details here. Equipment Robin has a utility belt, which contain pouches, with a wide spectrum of tools for his war on crime. * Batlight * Batline with bat-hook * Miniature bat-radio: If trapped, he can send out a signal of his whereabouts to the Gotham City police. It seems to be stored in the belt buckle itself. Batman mentioned that they both used this, but Robin didn't actually display his. * Bolas History ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Batman and Robin had met Mystery Inc., when they helped the two against Joker and Penguin. : , season 1, episode 2. Insert details here. ( ) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' They showed up to stop the Joker and the Penguin from finding the fortune of Bulldog Benson.BTB&tB: Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!, season 2, episode 25. ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) .]] Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 102. ** 115. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold ** 225. Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases! * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #1. ** #2. ** #3. ** #4. ** #6. ** #21. Notes/trivia * The Robin in The New Scooby-Doo Movies is based on the Dick Grayson version, but this isn't revealed in any manner in the show; Robin is his only identity within the Scooby-Doo universe. * He was voiced by Casey Kasem in The New Scooby-Doo Movies, who also voiced Shaggy Rogers. Kasem would later reprise the role of Robin in the Super Friends series; both shows were made by Hanna-Barbera. * His catchphrase ("Holy...") was borrowed from the live-action Batman TV series of the 1960's, wherein Robin was portrayed by Burt Ward. * Robin and the Titans in the Teen Titans--Ghost story are based on how they are presented in the Teen Titans Go! TV series aired on Cartoon Network. This version is voiced by Scott Menville, as opposed to the regular Hanna-Barbera version voiced by Casey Kasem, which is alluded to. Appearances in other media Robin was originally conceived as a comic-book character by artists, Bob Kane and Jerry Robinson, and writer, Bill Finger, for DC Comics, as a junior counterpart to Batman. He first appeared in Detective Comics #38 (Spring 1940), a year after Batman. In 1968, Robin's first animated appearance occurred in Filmation's The Batman/Superman Hour; the segments were called The Adventures of Batman, and a year later were separated into its own show, Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder. In 1973 (a year after The New Scooby-Doo Movies), produced Super Friends, which co-starred Robin, continuing in various spin-offs until 1985. The cartoons either had Kasem or Ward as the voice of Robin. External links * Robin at SuperFriends Wikia. The Super Friends series and The New Scooby-Doo Movies were both produced by Hanna-Barbera. Their connection beyond sharing the same studio, if any, is unknown. References }} Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold characters Category:Guest stars Category:Mystery Analysts of Gotham City Category:Pilots Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up recurring characters Category:Super Friends Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies recurring characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 characters